Apa salahku, Sasuke!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: This is real story. Bisakah kalian beri komentar tentang sikap Naruto dan Sasuke? "Kalau begitu putuskan aku sekarang juga."


**"Apa Salahku, Sasuke?"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC ...

* * *

Ini sebenarnya cerita kisah nyata. Engh apa kalian mau nagsih komentar tentang sikap Naruto dan Sasuke?  
ditunggu yah komentarnya. sebenarnya ini cerita tengahnya. masih ada sekuel ama prekuelnya.  
selamat menikmati ... !

* * *

Di sebuah kamar serba orange, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Yang dia lakukan hanya tidur-tiduran sambil memandang layar handphone-nya. Sesekali dia membuka fitur pesan di telepon genggam yang berwarna hitam bercampur dengan orange. Dibuka item outbox barangkali pesan yang dia ketik gagal dikirim. Namun berapa kali dilihat pun hasilnya tetap sama, yaitu terkirim.

Di raut wajah tan-nya namun manis itu terlukis perasaan yang cukup membingungkan. Ada perasaan kesal, sedih, marah, gelisah dan khawatir. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia mengirim pesan untuk sang kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke tapi sayang tak ada balasan dari orang yang disayanginya itu.

Yah pemuda pirang itu, tepatnya Namikaze Naruto pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit coklat serta memiliki mata berwarna seindah batu mulia yaitu saphire berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mencuat dibagian belakangnya serta kulit putih pucat mulus tak lupa sepasang mata hitam. Sudah 3 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Selama 3 bulan itupun dia mendapat perhatian yang baik dari sang kekasih. Namun akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak lagi mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

Kejadian ini berlangsung setelah Naruto meminta kepada Sasuke untuk memberi pengakuan akan dirinya ke semua teman-teman terdekatnya terutama kepada mantan pacarnya, Haruno Sakura. Bahwa dia adalah kekasih hati Sasuke.

Uchiha satu itu tak menanggapi permintaan si pirang. Dia tidak memberikan pernyataan yang tegas, yang dia berikan hanya sebuah rayuan gombal.

"Kenapa meminta yang aneh-aneh? Tanpa pengakuan pun, hanya kamu yang aku cinta Naruto."

Pipi Naruto yang tadinya berwarna coklat kini ternodai dengan warna merah. Sungguh manis sekali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Bereskan."

"Apanya yang beres?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Iya, tanpa pengakuan kepada orang lain pun tetap kamulah pemilik hatiku."

"Ung~ iya, Sasuke." setelah itu mereka berpelukan. Dan Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala pirang itu.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan mereka tetap membaik. Hingga suatu hari Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura. Yang dia bilang sudah 'putus' dengan gadis itu.

Hati Naruto begitu sakit saat melihatnya. Hatinya bagai dihujani ribuan paku tajam. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke begitu tega kepadanya. Apa yang kurang dariku? Hati dan cintaku sudah kuberikan kepadanya. Perhatian dan kasih sayang pun sama. 'Kenapa kau tega sekali, Sasuke.' bathin Naruto sambil menangis.

Dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena hatinya tidak mau semakin terluka dan sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus menangis. Tak dihiraukan pandangan orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Banyak yang bersimpati kepada Naruto. Cowok semanis itu harus menangis.

Malam harinya, Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk ke kamarnya saja. Kedua orangtua si pirang kini sedang berada diluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Jadi saat ini di rumah Namikaze hanya ada dua orang pemuda tampan dan manis.

"Dobe, kenapa kamu tak mengangkat telponku? Apa kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Si Dobe alias Naruto menatap Sasuke kosong. Itu semakin membuat cemas si raven.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa? Jangan membuatku cemas, Dobe." Sasuke membelai wajah Naruto lembut.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya. Kedua mata onyx itu melebar. Tak menyangka kekasihnya akan menolak belaian tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." si raven semakin terkejut saat si pirang tidak memanggil dengan nama 'Teme'.

"Tidak pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Ceritakan padaku."

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Naruto, jawab pertanyaanku." suara Sasuke terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto. Hingga air yang terus ditahan dimatanya itu mengalir di pipi coklatnya.

"Kenapa kamu membohongiku, Sasuke." ujar Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Membohongi apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kamu bilang sudah putus dengan Sakura kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?" jawab Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Naruto terdiam lalu menatap tepat ditengah-tengah mata hitam itu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu berpelukan dengannya kemarin malam. Dan menciumnya dengan sangat mesra." kedua mata hitam itu melebar. Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan yang diberikan Naruto.

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja. Kamu tidak mau membantahnya Sasuke. Kamu... Kamu... Hiks... tega sekali Sasuke." tangis Naruto semakin pecah. Dia tidak kuat menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan membantahnya." mendengar pernyataan itu hati Naruto semakin hancur. "Memang sampai sekarang aku belum memutuskannya, karena aku masih sayang padanya. Tapi aku pun tak bisa melepaskanmu, Naruto. Karena cintaku masih untukmu."

"Kalau kamu mencintai dan menyayangiku. Kamu putuskan dia. Dan kembali bersamaku." ucap Naruto tegas. Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga dia kembali menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Naruto. Tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya."

Hati Naruto yang sudah hancur kini semakin hancur setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Dengan tegas dia berucap kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu putuskan aku sekarang juga." walaupun terdengar tegas dan tegar air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu. Walaupun kita tidak terikat, aku harap kita bisa berteman." ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan menyesal.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Naruto, dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan bibirnya. Ia sungguh berat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Setelah sosok semudah berambut hitam itu menghilang, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia sungguh menyesal telah meminta untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, ia akan terus merasakan perasaan sakit. Perasaan sakit selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku juga tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke."

* * *

Gaje gak? Aku harap ini tidak Gaje...  
RnR yah ,,,

_**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69**_


End file.
